The Surgeon and the Rock Star
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Jack's dreams come true about a certain rock star on the Island.....


Hello, me peoples! Since I've been reading more slash stories, I've been writing a few of my own and I really hope you like this one! R&R!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat in the edge of his small tent with the tarp pulled back so he could see out. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining bright, the air was relatively cool, and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore was quite relaxing. It mght have seemed like a beautiful day to most, but to Jack, it was dark and dreary; the only thing beautiful about today was the fact that Charlie was sitting a few feet away, playing his guitar, oblivious to the world around him. Jack's eyes were transfixed on Charlie's form sitting in the sand, hunched over his red guitar. His expert fingers lightly strummed the taunt cords of the guitar, making beautiful music. Every now and then, he would hum a tune. Jack felt for Charlie like he'd never felt for anyone. It was strange; he never thought he would have feelings for a man....not until he saw Charlie. He had dreamed about him almost every night since the crash. He'd dreamed of hugging him, he'd dreamed of kissing him, he'd dreamed of making love to him. Some mornings he would wake up and be as hard as a rock. These mornings, he wished he could just be alone with Charlie and throw him onto his back and spread his legs and just take him for his own. But Jack would never do anything to hurt Charlie, especially in that way. He was too afraid to ask Charlie, for fear he would reject him; that would break his heart beyond belief. If only there were some way he could tell him....

Jack could stand it no longer; he had to let Charlie know how he felt. He stood up and brushed the sand off his jeans and walked over to Charlie.

"Charlie." He said to get his attention.

Charlie stopped playing his guitar and looked up to the doctor standing over him.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked.

"Would you like to....maybe....take a walk?" Jack asked, saying the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Sure, I guess." Charlie said, standing up.

He placed his guitar in its case and closed it before he and Jack set off down the beach. They walked at a leisure pace, admiring the scenery. Jack could barely tear his eyes away from Charlie's face. God, he was so amazingly beautiful! The sun cast a faint glow to his slightly tanned skin and the light reflected from his gorgeous blue eyes. When they had walked almost half a mile down the beach, they suddenly heard a loud clap of thunder and it started drizzling rain.

"Follow me." Jack said, turning and walking into the jungle.

Charlie cluelessly followed him into the jungle. They walked for a good while, the rain picking up a little.

"Where exactly are we going?" Charlie asked.

"You'll see." Jack said, continuing to walk.

They walked for a good five minutes. By now, Charlie was getting irritated. The rain was cold and he was tired.

"Jack, tell me where we're going!" he said.

"We're here." Jack said, stopping.

Charlie also stopped and looked around. They were in a nice-sized clearing, surrounded by trees and bushes with tropical flowers blooming on them, adding a splash of color to the monotonous green of the jungle. There were two large boulders on one side of the clearing that were over head-high.

"Why did you bring me here?" Charlie asked.

Jack took a deep breath; here it goes....

"I love you, Charlie." Jack blurted out.

Charlie was stunned at this; at first he did not know what to say.

"What?" he asked when he found his voice.

"I love you, Charlie. I love you like I've never loved anyone. You're kind and funny and incredibly beautiful. I dream about you almost every night. I've wanted you for so long. I love you." Jack said.

Charlie stood open-mouthed at what Jack was saying. He never expected Jack to say that. Jack's mind raced; what was Charlie going to do?

_"Okay, he's either going to hit me or run_**." **Jack thought.

Charlie stepped forward and cupped Jack's face in his hands and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Jack gasped as Charlie drew away. Jack's heart broke at the innocence held in Charlie's eyes. He looked so innocent and confused. He stood there in the rain, water soaking him and dripping off his beautiful face.

"Charlie...." Jack said as he stepped forward and pressed his lips to Charlie's.

Charlie responded and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Jack had to hunch forward slightly because of their difference in height. He pushed at Charlie's lips with his tongue, Charlie gladly inviting him in. Charlie's mouth was soft and warm and it drove Jack insane. Jack rested his hands at the base of Charlie's back, caressing him gently. Charlie moaned as Jack explored the depths of his mouth with his tongue. Jack slowly drew away from the kiss in need of air. Charlie let out a small whimper of loss as Jack drew away. Jack looked deep into Charlie's eyes, and saw nothing but utter and complete trust.

"I love you, Jack." Charlie whispered in a low, passionate voice.

Jack smiled and pressed his lips to Charlie's again. He ran his fingers through Charlie's wet hair and backed him up to one of the boulders. Jack pressed his body firmly against Charlie's, trailing hot kisses down his neck. Charlie tilted his head back and allowed Jack to attack the soft flesh of his throat. He moaned as Jack's hands wandered down his body, gently cupping his hips. Jack moved his hands down lower to the backs of Charlie's thighs, gently spreading them apart. Charlie gladly spread his legs and locked his ankles around Jack's waist, kicking his checkered shoes off in the process. Jack moved his hands up to Charlie's back, toying at the hem of his T-shirt. After some maneuvering, he managed to slide Charlie's wet T-shirt up over his head and toss it to the ground. Jack felt himself begin to harden at the sight of Charlie. Charlie's chest and abdomen were toned and firm and his arms were slightly muscle-toned. He had a tattoo on each arm; one that read "Living is easy with eyes closed", the other a small, strange design. Jack placed his hands on Charlie's chest and slowly moved them down his firm abdomen. Charlie moaned and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He looked back down and saw that Jack had removed his own soaked T-shirt. He gasped as he felt himself harden at the sight of Jack's bare torso. He groaned as Jack gently cupped the very prominent bulge at the front of his jeans. Jack slowly massaged Charlie, moving his hand up and down against Charlie's erection. Charlie made a feeble attempt to push his jeans down, but his arms felt like jell-o.

"Let me help you with that." Jack said.

He took a step back from Charlie and carefully set him on his feet on the squishy, wet ground. He slowly slid Charlie's wet jeans down his slender legs, allowing his arousal to spring free. Charlie was glad he'd opted not to wear his boxers today. Jack tossed the jeans aside and made quick work of his own. Now, both of them were completely naked and aroused. Jack stepped back up to Charlie and pressed their shafts together.

"J-Jack....I need to lay down." Charlie said, not knowing how much longer he could stand on his own two legs with Jack giving him this sweet, sweet torture.

Jack wrapped his arms around Charlie and slowly lowered him to the ground, laying him on a bed of young moss. Jack suddenly ground down with his hips, making Charlie let out a sound that was somewhere between a cry and a whimper. He wanted to make Charlie make that sound again....and he did. Charlie gasped as Jack rocked his hips against his, making their shafts rub together. Jack placed a hot kiss on Charlie's swollen lips, delighting in the moans and hisses he was emitting from Charlie. Charlie wrapped his arms around Jack's back and spread his legs wide apart. He gently pushed Jack down a bit so he could settle between his legs.

"Oh, God, Jack....I need you inside me." Charlie groaned.

"I don't have anything to prepare you with.....I don't want to hurt you." Jack said.

"Y-you won't. J-just take me." Charlie said.

Jack's heart was pounding a ferocious tattoo against the inside of his ribs; that was the exact same thing Charlie had said to him in one of his dreams. He knew everything would be all right; he wouldn't hurt Charlie now. He lowered his body down a bit an positioned the glistening tip of his erection at Charlie's tight entrance.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jack asked.

Charlie didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded. Jack took a deep breath before he slowly pressed Charlie's entrance. Charlie gasped and his muscles tensed up as Jack pushed his huge, throbbing shaft into him. He spread his legs further apart to allow more of Jack in. He gasped as he felt himself slowly stretch around Jack's shaft. Jack finally came to a stop when he was pressed fully inside Charlie. He stayed like that for a minute or two to allow Charlie's body to relax from the intrusion. When he was sure Charlie was ready, he bagan slow pumping motions, making Charlie gasp and sigh.

"Oh, Jack, harder.....harder." Charlie gasped, need aching between his legs.

Jack gladly complied and sped up his movement to long thrusts of his hips. This was the first time Jack had been with a man and it was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. Charlie moaned as Jack placed hot kisses on his neck and shoulders and chest, all the while bucking into him vigorously. Jack reached between them and gripped Charlie's throbbing shaft in his hand. Charlie's head spun as Jack pumped his hand up and down his shaft. That combined with the amazing sensations he was getting between his legs was enough to make him loose his mind. Jack suddenly found himself laying on his back with Charlie straddling his hips. Charlie pushed his hips down to meet Jack's taking Jack's full length into him. Charlie leaned down and planted a wet, sloppy kiss to Jack's lips. He moaned as he rocked his hips against Jack's. Jack ran his gentle hands down Charlie's body, reveling in the feeling of his silky-smooth flesh beneath his hands.

"Mmmm, oh, Jack." Charlie moaned as Jack kissed his neck and gently sucked the skin.

Charlie leaned up and supported himself on his hands and concentrated on rocking his hips. He gradually sped up his movements, amazing sensations pulsing through him. He found himself almost unable to breathe as Jack hit that perfect spot deep inside him.

"Oh, oh, oh, J-Jack....oh, I think I'm going to come." Charlie gasped, groaning with pleasure.

Jack gasped as he felt the first ripplings of an orgasm and he could stand it no more. He needed Charlie beyond belief and he flipped Charlie over to lay on his back with his legs spread wide apart. Jack bucked into him wildly, always hitting that perfect spot. Charlie screamed and arched his back as he was seized by the most amazing orgasm of his life.

"Jack!!" Charlie screamed as he came, spilling his hot seed between them.

Jack came shortly after, grunting loudly to keep from screaming. Once it was all over, Jack collapsed on top of Charlie, both of them gasping wildly catch their breath. Jack layed his head on Charlie's shoulder and withdrew from him. When he could finally breathe again, he leaned up on his elbows and looked down at Charlie, who was gasping weakly.

"That was amazing." Jack whispered.

Charlie nodded and brought his hand up to the back of Jack's head, moving his face closer to his. Jack gently pressed his lips to Charlie's, kissing him with such delicate passion. Jack could feel Charlie's chest rising and falling at a steady pace and he could feel his heart beating, strumming out the chords of life deep within his chest, supplying his beautiful body with life. Just then, they no loner felt the rain falling down on them and the sun peeked out from behind the dark clouds. They both looked up and saw the sky clearing. Jack rolled off Charlie and sat beside him. Charlie sat up and brushed his long bangs out of his face.

"Charlie, I hear a stream nearby; why don't we go get you cleaned up." Jack said, noticing that Charlie's back was covered in mud.

"All right." Charlie said.

They both gathered up their clothes and walked through the jungle. They must've been a sight for sore eyes: two men walking through the jungle, naked, and shining with the after-glow of making beautiful love. They walked a short distance and came to, not a stream, but a large waterfall with a large pool beneath it. The pool and cliff behind it were covered with vines and bushes all blooming with vibrant, tropical flowers. The water was strangely clear and beautiful. Charlie walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down on one of the rocks, lightly dappling his feet in the water. Jack walked over and sat behind him. Jack cupped his hands and filled them with the clean water, splashing it over Charlie's muddy back. He tenderly wiped the mud away, splashing water over him to wash the mud away. Before he got through, washing him, Charlie stood up and walked out into the water. He took a deep breath and dove into the water. Jack waited about five or six seconds before Charlie came back to the surface several feet away. Charlie wiped the water from his eyes and slicked his air back from his face.

"Come on in, Jack! The water's great!" he called.

Jack smiled and dove in himself. Charlie waited and half expected Jack to come up right in front of him. Instead, he felt him swim under him and between his legs and he came up behind him. Charlie gasped as Jack wrapped his arms around him from behind. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, giving him a warm kiss. He wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, pressing their shafts together. Jack moaned into Charlie's mouth as he pressed his body close.

"You're so beautiful, Charlie." Jack said, pulling away from the kiss.

Charlie smiled and leaned his forehead against Jack's. He gasped softly as he felt Jack reach between them and gently cup his manhood. He pressed himself against Jack's hand and gently rocked his hips. Jack delighted in the sounds of pleasure he was emitting from Charlie and he continued to gently stroke him. Charlie didn't know if his tired body could handle another orgasm, but he didn't have any objections. He gasped as he hardened in Jack's hand and he, almost on reflex, bucked forward with his hips. Jack wrapped his hand around Charlie's shaft and began slow, pumping motions. Charlie groaned and tilted his head back in ecstasy. Jack seized the opportunity and attacked the soft flesh of Charlie's throat with his mouth. Just when Charlie though he would just explode, Jack suddenly dove under the water. Charlie felt Jack support him with his hands cupped gently around his hips and he groaned loudly as he felt Jack take his pulsing length into his mouth. Charlie groaned and bucked forward with his hips, loving the feeling of Jack's warm mouth moving and caressing him. Jack moved his mouth in just the right way and Charlie cried out as he came, spilling himself deep into Jack's throat. He felt Jack's mouth leave him and Jack came up to the surface gasping.

"That was amazing, Jack." Charlie said, pressing his lips to Jack's.

Charlie could taste the bitter remnants of himself on Jack's lips. Jack intertwined their legs together and pressed his body close to Charlie's. They both drew away from the kiss, Jack in need of air.

"We'd better....get back to camp before we're missed." Jack gasped.

"Yeah." Charlie whispered, nodding.

They both swam over to the edge of the pool and put their wet clothes back on. They walked through the jungle, their arms wrapped around each other. New love had been found on the Island......  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, how do you like it? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
